¿Mirai Bra?
by Lady supersaiyajin
Summary: Todos sabemos que Bra era la niña mimada de Vegeta, entre otras cosas, porque nació cuando el se propuso ser mejor padre y terrícola, pero...sí Bra hubiese nacido en la época en la que Vegeta acababa de salir del ejercito de Freezer, es decir si Bra hubiese sido su primera hija en vez de Trunks ¿En que cambiaria la saga Cell? ¿Y el futuro alternativo? ¿Vegeta aceptaría a su hija?
1. La joven del futuro

N/A: ¡Hola a todos los que hayáis decidido leer este fic! Sabemos que Bra siempre a sido la niña mimada de Vegeta, entre otras cosas, porque tuvo la suerte de nacer cuando Vegeta decidió ser un mejor padre y convertirse en un terrícola más o menos normal. Pero...¿Qué le hubiese pasado a nuestra híbrida si hubiese nacido en la época en la que Vegeta acababa de salir del ejercito de Freezer, es decir, si Bra hubiese sido la primera hija de Bulma y Vegeta ¿La acabaría aceptando su padre? ¿Y...como influiría que fuese una chica y no un chico quién vino del futuro en la saga Cell? ¿Y en el futuro alternativo? Leed este fic y descubrirlo, aunque al principio parece que las cosas van a ser muy parecidas, luego no lo serán incluso puede que cambien el final ¿Para bien o para mal? Averigüenlo:

Derechos de autor para Akira Toriyama, válidos en este y todos los capítulos

* * *

Después de un largo viaje rumbó a la Tierra, el lagarto tirano y su padre aterrizaron en el planeta azul

—¡Dispérsense y maten a todos los terrícolas!—ordenó Freezer a parte de su ejercito

Todos asintieron, pero apenas les dio tiempo a hacer un pequeño movimiento cuando el corte de una espada los redujo a pequeños pedacitos. Los demás soldados miraron aterrorizados el terrible espectáculo. Pero la más grande de las sorpresas fue la identidad de quién lo había causado.

Tanto el lagarto como su padre miraron asombrados hacía la autora de la masacre. Una joven de no mucho más de dieciséis años, de estatura baja y bastante menuda, pelo azul celeste recogido en una coleta y con una vestimenta típica del planeta en el que se encontraban. La joven enfundó su espada y miró fijamente a los dos lagartos

—¿Se te ofrece algo, terrícola?—preguntó el más pequeño de los lagartos con falsa cortesía

—He venido a mataros a todos ustedes—respondió con sencillez la misteriosa muchacha

Tanto padre como hijo rieron ante las declaraciones de la muchacha—¿Qué dijiste mocosa?—preguntó el rey Cold, no podía creer que esa niñita acabara de desafiarles

Mirai Bra gruñó por lo bajo, tenía asumido que los dos lagartos no la tomarían en serio por su apariencia, pero enseguida recompuso su expresión seria—Os he dicho que he venido a mataros

Los lagartos siguieron riendo—¿Qué vienes a matarnos?—preguntó Freezer retóricamente—¿Has oído eso, papá?—pregunto burlonamente mientras miraba a otro lado—Mocosilla, creo que estas diciendo eso porque no nos conoces…

—Sí os conozco—afirmo la joven cuando el lagarto apenas había terminado la frase—Tú eres Freezer ¿Verdad?—el lagarto se dio la vuelta sorprendido—Ja, no tienes porque sorprenderte, sé todo sobre ti…

—Me siento muy halagado al saber que la gente de este planeta sabe algo sobre mí, aunque parece ser que no saben que soy el guerrero más fuerte del universo y mi deseo es conquistarles—respondió Freezer ocultando su sorpresa e intentando intimidar a la joven

—Hasta sé exactamente el lugar dónde vas a morir—siguió Mirai Bra sin dar importancia a las palabras del lagarto

Freezer gruñó, pero al poco se recompuso—¿Pero qué disparates dices? Mirad—dijo el lagarto dirigiéndose a su padre y ejercito—Una simple niñita dice que puede matar al guerrero más fuerte del Universo—se burló—No voy a mancharme las manos con semejante tontería—suspiró menospreciando a la joven—¡Elimínala!—ordenó a uno de sus soldados—Y los demás, vayan y maten a los demás terrícolas

Todos asintieron y salieron corriendo, pero Mirai Bra les detuvo—Escuchadme, no os atreváis, porque vosotros también moriréis aquí—amenazó la joven

Los soldados empezaron a reír ante la amenaza de la joven

—¡Anda mocosa, será mejor que cierren la boca!

—¿Habéis oído? Una niña dice que va a acabar con todos nosotros

—Vamos niñita, vete a jugar a las muñecas y así tu muerte será menos dolorosa

Mirai Bra gruñó ante los comentarios machistas, pero como en veces anteriores mantuvo la compostura

—Esperad, ya me encargó yo de eliminarla—se ofreció un soldado de piel verde—Comprobaré su poder—el alienígena intento comprobar con su scouter el poder de pelea de la joven. —El soldado comenzó a reír más fuerte—Su poder de pelea es de 5. Es una basura. Te va a doler un poco—amenazo a Bra—No vayas a llorar, pequeña—El alienígena disparó su ki, pero sorprendentemente la joven lo despejó como si de un simple mosquito se tratase

—¿Pe-pero? ¿Cómo?—el soldado sorprendió seguía disparando, pero todas sus ondas de ki terminaban como la primera. Despejadas por la joven.

Mirai Bra se colocó el flequillo e imperceptiblemente atacó al alienígena, al que de un simple puñetazo mandó al infierno

Todos los soldados fueron a por Mirai Bra envueltos de ira por la muerte de su compañero, pero no consiguieron más que acabar como los primeros a los que la joven destruyó

—No peleas nada mal, niña—admitió el lagarto

De repente, los guerreros Z sintieron la energía de un gran ki

—¡No es posible!—exclamo Ten-shian—¡Ese ki eliminó a varios de un solo golpe!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó Bulma confundida

—¡Hay algo al otro lado de esa montaña!—exclamo ahora Yamcha—Pe-pero es un ki…

—¿Un ki de qué?—siguió insistiendo la peliazul

—Un ki de mujer—terminó respondiendo Piccolo

—¿Cómo? ¿Una mujer acaba de eliminar al ejercito de Freezer?—preguntó Krilin sin dar crédito de lo que acaba de sentir y oír de sus compañeros

—¡Vayamos!—sugirió el guerrero de la cicatriz

Todos asintieron. Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo, ese ki no era solo un ki de mujer, también era un ki de saiyajin

—Tu poder es sorprendente—admitió Cold

—Sí, para ser una niña terrícola—termino Freezer la frase de su padre

—Y ahora os toca morir a vosotros—afirmó la muchacha

—¿Escuchaste eso Freezer? Esa niña acaba de decir que nos toca morir—se burló el lagarto más grande

—¿Sabes niña? Admito que eres bastante mona, te doy la oportunidad de unirte a mi harén para no morir

—Sigue soñando… ¿Sabes? Me sorprendes—admitió Mirai Bra—Tuviste las agallas suficientes para venir a la Tierra en ese estado y solo para que yo te mate ¿Te he dicho cuanto me has hecho reír con tu proposición?

—¡Cierra la boca, perra insolente!—exclamó Freezer furioso—Papá ¿crees que va a ser necesario que la castiguemos?

—Es cierto, nos ha humillado bastante—asintió Cold—Tuviste tu oportunidad mocosa, ahora tendré que matarte

—No te preocupes papá, yo me encargare de asesinarla. Por su valentía, tendrá el honor de ser asesinada por mí

—¿Yo? ¿Asesinada por ti?—la joven rió—Creo que no me va a hacer falta mucho tiempo para mataros a los dos

—¡Vaya, pero que expresión más madurada!—seguía riendo el lagarto

—¡Usen todas sus fuerzas en el ataque!—ordenó la muchacha—Porque yo no soy tan amable como Goku

—¿Quién es Goku?—preguntó Cold

—Es el nombre de ese supersaiyajin, papá—le respondió su hijo—¿Eres la amiga que vino a Namek con él? Pensaba que eras más mayor—preguntó ahora a la joven confundiéndola con Bulma

—No, yo no estuve en Namek, ni le conozco, pero he oído hablar de él—respondió la joven

—Así qué…no le conoces pero has oído hablar de él…

—Antes de que llegará dijisteis que ibais a matar a todos los terrícolas

—Sí, y tu inclusive, pequeña, pero como tuviste el honor de matar a mis hombres, yo te daré el honor de "intentar" luchar contra mí

Mirai Bra rió—Estás equivocado

—Ooh, pero que dices, si yo puedo matar a todos esos terrícolas en un instante

—No quise decir eso—corrigió la joven—Lo que quise decir es que, te has equivocado. Goku no es el único supersaiyajin de este lugar, porque tienes a una frente a tus ojos

—¡Qué!—exclamaron los dos lagartos al unísono, pero poco después Freezer empezó a reír—¡Ese fue un buen chiste! No me digas que una niñita como tu puede transformarse en supersaiyajin—se burló

Mirai Bra también rió, esos lagartos no sabían la que les esperaba. Deshizo su coleta y al instante el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, sorprendiendo tanto a Freezer como a su padre, y el ki de la muchacha empezó a aumentar a una gran velocidad

—Pe-pero es…¡imposible!

El viento siguió aumentando su fuerza, la chica gritó fuertemente, su cabello empezó a elevarse y un aura dorada la cubrió. El lagarto no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, era justo la misma sensación que sintió cuando Goku se transformo en supersaiyajin. Pero esta vez no era Goku, ni siquiera era un hombre. Era una joven que ni llegaba al metro sesenta de altura. El cuerpo de la chica se empezó a cubrir enteramente del aura dorado, hasta quedar con un cabello rubio en forma de flama, unos bonitos ojos esmeralda, los músculos ligeramente más marcados y el pecho más abultado

Esos ojos…

—¿A qué temes Freezer? —preguntó la muchacha, ahora era ella la que podía reír del lagarto, como dice el dicho; quién ríe el último rió mejor

El lagarto gruñó, enfurecido, lanzó una gran onda de ki a la muchacha que no le provocó ni cosquillas

—No lo intenten—advirtió Mirai Bra—No tenéis salvación, porque yo me encargare de matarlos…

—¡Deja de decir tonterías!—el lagarto enfurecido siguió lanzando más ondas de ki a Bra que terminaron igual que la primera

—Eres un tonto Freezer, no cabe duda de que tu arrogancia es tu mayor defecto

—Está bien, lo conseguiste mocosa. Peleare contigo para ajustar cuentas

El lagarto se elevo lo más alto que pudo, y al instante provoco una gran esfera de ki, a simple vista, imparable. Freezer la tiró con toda su ira, era su ataque más poderoso, nadie podría salir vivo, ni mucho menos una niña. Pero al tirarla, la joven la consiguió bloquear como hizo con todos sus anteriores ataques

—¡Freezer!—Mirai Bra gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que el lagarto le oyese , este la esquivo fácilmente, pero lo que no consiguió esquivar fue el ataque que vendría después. La muchacha apareció encima de él y le atacó con su espada, dejando al lagarto dividido en pequeños pedacitos, y acto seguido lo fulminó con una onda de ki para asegurarse de que estaba muerto

Cold no lo podía creer, una simple niña de dieciséis años acaba de mandar a su hijo al infierno con un simple corte de espada

Los guerreros Z llegaron en ese momento al lugar. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Todos se acercaron a ver lo con más claridad y de cerca lo que pasaba

Tanto la joven como Cold aterrizaron—No peleas nada mal niña, los saiyajines son más fuertes de lo que pensaba, y por lo visto sus mujeres también. Me has dejado impresionado. Has derrotado fácilmente a Freezer con tus poderes ¿Te gustaría remplazarlo y ser uno de mis hijos? Serías mi primera hija. Además sí aceptas tendrás más planetas que esa insignificante Tierra

—No estoy interesada

—Una pena, era una oferta tentadora. A propósito, esa espada que tienes es un arma fascinante, pudo acabar con mi hijo Freezer en pocos segundos ¿Podrías mostrármela un momento?—pregunto Cold tratando de engañarla—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso te da miedo mostrármela? —la intento picar

Mirai Bra asintió y lanzo su espada para que el lagarto la pudiese coger

—Ya veo—asintió Cold examinando la espada—Tiene un excelente filo. Esta espada debe ser el hecho por el que una simple niña venciese a mi hijo—supuso Cold—¿No piensas lo mismo?

—Y…¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?—preguntó Bra con una cierta chulería

—Es muy sencillo. Me refiero a que mientras que no tengas esta espada no serás capaz de ganarme

Cold ataco a Mirai Bra con la espada, convencido de que sin ella, la muchacha no tendría posibilidades, pero se equivoco. Mirai Bra paró el ataque sin apenas inmutarse. Acto seguido, volvió a elevar su ki y disparo hacía Cold

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!—rogó el lagarto

—Los "seres más poderosos del Universo" vencidos por una simple niña—se burló con una media sonrisa idéntica a la de Vegeta

Los Z miraron asombrados, ninguno de ellos había sentido jamás un ki tan enorme, aunque la mayor sorpresa fue a ver a la pequeña muchacha de cerca.

—¡Guau! ¡Es una supersaiyajin!—exclamó Krilin

Mirai Bra, remató a Cold con una onda de ki, acto seguido, destruyó su nave

La muchacha se des transformó, todos quedaron por sorprendidos por su pequeño físico que había sido capaz de destruir a los dos lagartos. Llevaba simplemente una camiseta negra de tirantes, unos shorts y unas comvers amarillas. Pero quedaron más sorprendidos aún por el gran parecido que había entre Bulma y la chica

Mirai Bra resopló y se giró—¡A partir de este momento esperare la llegada de Goku! ¿Os gustaría acompañarme?—les preguntó a los Z como si les conociese de toda la vida, dejando a estos aún más perplejos de lo que estaban

—Pero ¿Cómo conoces a mi papá?—preguntó el pequeño Gohan muy extrañado

La muchacha no respondió la pregunta—¡Es por acá! ¡En unas horas Goku llegará por este lado!—indicó creando aún más confusión de la que había

Es una supersaiyajin ¡Eso es absurdo!—pensaba Vegeta—¡Freezer destruyó a todas las mujeres para evitar que hubiese descendencia! ¡Solo quedamos nosotros tres!

—¡No os desesperéis, chicos! ¡Goku llegará dentro de tres horas!—seguía insistiendo la joven—¡Seguidme!

Todos dudaron un instante, pero finalmente decidieron seguirla

Cuando llegaron la muchacha sacó unas bebidas—¡Todavía quede para que llegué Goku? ¿Alguien quiere?

—¡Yo tomaré una!—asintió Bulma

—¡Yo también!—exclamó Gohan

Mirai Bra miro fijamente a su madre, si ya en el futuro pensaba que se parecían, ahora que era veinte años más joven se parecía todavía más. Y a Gohan, quien fue su maestro, y un día, su amor…

Después de esto, todos los demás se animaron a excepción de Piccolo y Vegeta, al que Bra no podía dejar de mirar fijamente. Su madre le advirtió que no se hiciese muchas ilusiones, pero no lo pudo evitar. Ver a su padre era como un sueño, que ahora, era una realidad. Bulma se acercó a hablar con ella

—Oye, tú y yo nos parecemos bastante —dijo Bulma fijándose en la chica

—Pues… no sé, casualidad—intentó quitarle importancia—Además, usted es más guapa—piropeo a su madre

—¡Oh! Muchas gracias—dijo la aludida colocándose el pelo

Mirai Bra supuso que le harían esa pregunta, por eso tenía pensada la respuesta que haría que su madre le quitase importancia

—Me gustaría saber de que conoces a mi papá—insistió Gohan

—En realidad no lo he visto en mi vida—admitió la joven—Pero he oído varios relatos sobre él

—Y entonces ¿Cómo es que sabes que Goku llegará a este sitio?

—Lo siento, eso no puedo decíroslo

—¿No puedes decírnoslo?—preguntó retóricamente Vegeta—¿Quién eres? ¿Y de dónde sacas esos poderes?

—Lo…lo siento—tampoco puedo decirlo—respondió Mirai Bra cabizbaja

—¿Y cuando venciste a Freezer te convertiste en una supersaiyajin?

—Sí

—¡No seáis tontos! ¡Kakarotto y yo fuimos los únicos saiyajines que quedamos, esta niña no puede ser saiyajin de ninguna manera. No tiene cola, es demasiado pequeña, los saiyajines somos de ojos y cabellos oscuros y además Freezer exterminó a todas las mujeres para que no pudiésemos tener descendencia—protestó Vegeta, quien no quería creer que una niña le acababa de superar

—Pero todos la vimos convertirse en supersaiyajin…—dijo Gohan débilmente

—¿No nos puedes decir ni tu nombre ni tu edad?—intentó sonsacar Bulma

—Lo siento, no os puedo decir mi nombre. Pero tengo diecisiete años

—¿Y por qué no lo puedes decir?—siguió interrogando Yamcha

—Anda, vamos a dejar las preguntas, la estamos agobiando, y no olvidemos que esta chica acaba de salvar la Tierra

Las preguntas pararon y todos siguieron esperando a Goku. Mirai Bra no podía evitar mirar hacía su padre, era la primera vez en la vida que lo veía. Su madre tenía razón, era un hombre bastante guapo

—¡Qué miras mocosa! ¿Tengo monos en la cara?—preguntó Vegeta molesto—Si realmente fueras una guerrera saiyajin no te parecería extraño ¿O sí?

—Discúlpeme—le pidió Bra avergonzada—¡Oíd! ¡Ya han pasado las tres horas! Goku llegará en cualquier momento

Antes de que a los demás les diese tiempo a preguntar que como lo sabía, una vaina aterrizó en el lugar dónde estaban. De ella, salió el esperado saiyajin de cabello negro alborotado

—¡Goku!—Todos excepto Piccolo y Vegeta saludaron al unísono

El aludido quedó asombrado—¿Pero qué hacéis todos en un lugar tan árido? ¿Cómo se enteraron de que iba a llegar a ese lugar?

—Esta muchacha fue quien nos dijo todo, ella sabía a en qué lugar y a qué hora ibas a llegar—respondió Bulma señalando a la joven

—¡Papa! ¿Tú la conoces, verdad?—preguntó Gohan

Goku miró a la muchacha fijamente y después preguntó—¿Quién es?

Todos quedaron perplejos—Pero Goku ¿No conoces de nada a esta muchacha?

El saiyajin negó—No, en mi vida la había visto

—Pues ella lo sabe todo sobre ti—le comentó Bulma

—¿De veras?—preguntó el saiyajin sorprendido—Sabía que los hombres de Freezer habían calculado la hora justa a la que llegaría a la Tierra. Pero, lo que no logro entender es ¿Quién fue el que derrotó a Freezer mientras llegaba? ¿Fuiste tú Piccolo? ¿O tal vez tú, Vegeta?

—Ella acabó con Freezer y con su ejército en unos pocos segundos—Respondió Piccolo señalando a la joven—También tiene la cualidad de convertirse en una supersaiyajin

—¿Qué? ¡¿Una supersaiyajin!?—exclamo Goku—¡Vaya eso es fantástico! Aunque eres una mujer y eres joven, eres una supersaiyajin ¿No es genial Vegeta?

—¡No!—negó el príncipe—Nosotros somos los únicos saiyajines que quedamos

Mirai Bra agachó la cabeza, hasta el propio Goku, aunque lo hiciese sin querer, la menosprecio por su cualidad de mujer, pero decidió no tenerlo en cuenta, no sería nada en comparación con lo que le vendría más adelante—¡Goku! ¿Puedo hablar contigo?—preguntó la joven

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí, a solas, por favor

Goku asintió y los dos se retiraron a otro lugar

—Bueno, me gustaría darte las gracias por derrotar a Freezer y a todos sus hombres—comenzó Goku

—Tú debiste acabar con Freezer, pero hubo una pequeña diferencia de tiempo y me vi forzada a acabar con ellos

Los guerreros Z seguían de lejos la conversación, se extrañaron cuando la joven y Goku se transformaron en supersaiyajin y comenzaron a pelear, pero afortunadamente no parecía una batalla seria y en seguido ambos volvieron a su estado normal.

—Bueno, creo que puedo confiar en ti—asintió Mirai Bra después de la mini-batalla—Lo que te voy a contar, por favor, mantenlo como un secreto—rogó la joven

El saiyajin asintió

—Quizás para vosotros que vivís en esta época os parezca algo increíble, pero he viajado en una máquina del tiempo—comenzó la muchacha— Unos veinte años del futuro

—¿Qué? ¿Vienes del futuro?—preguntó Goku incrédulo

—Bueno, sí. Mi nombre es Bra, y te preguntaras porque tengo sangre de saiyajin, la razón es muy simple, y es porque Vegeta es mi padre

—¡Qué! —chilló el saiyajin—¡Que Vegeta es tu padre! ¡No puedo creerlo! —y en verdad era difícil de creer que aquella pequeña y bella joven fuese hija de Vegeta, pero había algo en su mirada, algo que la hacía asemejarse a la del saiyajin. Además ¿De dónde sino pudo sacar ese poder?

—Ahora que lo dices, os parecéis. Os parecéis bastante…

—Con que va a ser padre, de una niña…

Mirai Bra volvió a sentirse ofendida por ese comentario, que aunque no intencionado, seguía siendo machista

—Yo naceré aproximadamente dentro de dos años—siguió la joven intentando ignorar el comentario—Pero no viaje en la máquina del tiempo para contarles esto, sino para avisarles de que dentro de tres años, el día 12 de mayo, a las diez de la mañana, unos androides aparecerán y amenazaran la Tierra—advirtió—Yo ya luche sola contra ellos, pero no pude hacer nada

—¿Has dicho que luchaste sola? ¿Nadie te ayudó?

—No, todos murieron en la batalla, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten-shian, Piccolo y también mi padre. Gohan sobrevivió—la joven se sonrojo levemente al pronunciar este último nombre—Me enseño a luchar, en decir verdad, fue como un maestro, pero también acabo muerto. Usted debería saber que si Piccolo muere las esferas de dragón desaparecen, así que, no hubo manera de resucitarles

—¿Y…y a mí también me mataron?—pregunto Goku aun sorprendido

—Usted no podrá luchar, morirá a causa de una enfermedad antes de la batalla

—¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!—se quejó Goku dando saltitos—Yo que quería conocerles y luchar contra ellos

—Indudablemente eres un gran guerrero saiyajin, todo lo que me contaron Gohan y mi madre era cierto, eres digno de confianza ¡Me alegro de haberte conocido! ¡Tome!—le lanzó un frasquito que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo de los shorts—Si te sientes enfermo, toma esto

—¿Qué es?—pregunto el saiyajin extrañado

—Es su medicina, en esta época su enfermedad es incurable, pero dentro de veinte años se podrá curar. Con esta medicina tendrá una larga vida.

—¿¡Lo dices en serio!? ¡Habérmelo dicho antes! ¡Ya me estabas preocupando Bra! —exclamó el saiyajin aliviado

—Señor, lo que estoy haciendo no es correcto, porque estoy cambiando la historia, pero es preferible hacerlo que vivir en ese infierno. Además, mi madre hizo todo lo posible por construir la máquina del tiempo

—Por cierto. Aún no me dijiste quien es tú madre ¿Me conoce?

Bra medió sonrió, ahora sí que parecía hija de Vegeta—Te conoce y mucho

—Y…y ¿Construyó la máquina del tiempo?

Bra asintió

—No me digas que tu madre, es…, es…

—¿No es obvio?—pregunto Bra mientras señalaba a su madre

—¡ES BULMAAAA!—gritó aun más sorprendido que antes y casi cayendo al suelo— ¡Yuhuhuhu! ¡Esta es la sorpresa más grande que me has dado! Yo pensaba que Bulma se casaría con Yamcha, pero finalmente se quedara con el gruñón de Vegeta

—Bueno, es que Yamcha le fue muy infiel, mi madre se molestó mucho, y por ello acabaron su relación. Fue entonces cuando vio a mi padre, él estaba solo y ella le comenzó a cogerle cariño. Y bueno… ya sabe—la muchacha prefirió no entrar en detalles traumatizantes y evidentes

Goku quedó mirando a los futuros padres de la joven

—Señor, le suplicó que mantenga esto en secreto, si ellos llegasen a enterarse, dejarían de hablarse, e incluso pondría en peligro mi existencia

El saiyajin asintió y fue a contarles a los demás guerreros Z las advertencias de la joven, claro está, sin mencionar su identidad. Mirai Bra volvió a su máquina del tiempo

—Papá, mamá tenía razón, eres fuerte, orgulloso, bastante guapo pero también una persona muy solitaria. Por favor, no mueras, y aunque sé que tú querías un varón, por favor, dame una oportunidad—Fue lo último que dijo Mirai Bra metida en su máquina del tiempo antes de desaparecer para volver al futuro

2 años y medio después

Bulma acababa de dar a luz, el parto fue en su casa, con la única ayuda de sus padres, puesto que no podía ir al hospital sabiendo que llevaba un niño con cola de mono. Un niño…Vegeta quería, o más bien, exigía que su hijo fuese un varón, además, era lo más probable, puesto que en los saiyajines las posibilidades de que el bebe fuese varón eran muy altas, 88%, frente a un mísero 12% de probabilidades de que fuese una hembra. Pero no siempre gana el que más papeletas compra, y este fue el caso:

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, al finalizar el parto, su padre le puso en brazos a una hermosa niña de cabellos y ojos celestes como los de ella, pero con una mirada que se asemejaba bastante a la de su padre. Tenía el pelo bastante largo para ser recién nacida, pero al ser híbrida no llegaba a lo de un saiyajin de pura raza y su cabello era moldeable. Aunque lo más curioso de la niña no era ninguno de estos rasgos mencionados anteriormente, sino su colita azul celeste. A Bulma le pareció una niña tan adorable…pero Vegeta no quería una niña adorable, sino un despiadado guerrero, así que cuando entró a la habitación…

—¿Qué es "eso"? —preguntó el saiyajin con desprecio

—"Eso" es nuestra hija, se llama Bra ¿A qué es preciosa?—respondió mientras hacía mimos a la pequeña

—Yo no te pedí una hija—le recrimino seriamente

—¿Qué no me pediste qué…? ¡Disculpa, pero no soy una madre de alquiler!—se quejó la peliazul molesta

—Una hija…—suspiro el saiyajin—Las mujeres son unas blandas—al decir esto se fijo el físico de la bebe, y como no, en su llamativa cola azul—¿Qué es ese color de pelo, ojos y cola?—preguntó asqueado

—Son los míos—respondió Bulma airadamente—¡Oye! ¿Estás diciendo que nuestra hija es fea?—preguntó enfadada

—No, estoy diciendo que es una simple mocosa terrícola, no es digna de ser mi hija, ni mucho menos mi heredera. Haz con ella lo que quieras. Yo no quiero a esa cosa rara de cola azul—Dicho esto, el saiyajin se marchó del salón para proseguir con su entrenamiento

—Mi niña, no te preocupes—susurró Bulma a la pequeña Bra—Sé que algún día le demostraras a tú padre que las mujeres valen y especialmente que tú vales…

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué tal? Por favor, decidme. Me costó mucho escribir este capitulo porque mientras que lo hacía tenía que ver la serie y cambiarlo como si Mirai fuese un personaje femenino, los siguientes capítulos tendrán más cambios aunque seguirán siguiendo el hilo de la serie.

¡Besos y gracias a todos los que hayan leído!


	2. La identidad de la muchacha misteriosa

N/A: Perdonen por la tardanza, pero ahora es época de exámenes y es difícil encontrar tiempo para editar. En fin, muchas gracias a todas por la cantidad de reviews que llegaron. Sé que no gusto mucho la actitud machista de Vegeta, pero es lógico que la tuviese, puesto, según lo que sabemos, en el ejercito de Freezer solo había hombres

Me disculpó de nuevo por la tardanza, y ahora sí. Disfruten:

* * *

Después de tres años de entrenamiento y espera, al fin llegó el día en el que por fin aparecerían los malvados androides. Los guerreros Z se dirigieron a la isla donde debían aparecer los dos robots.

—Siento dos presencias al otro lado de la montaña—exclamó Krilin—Deben ser Yamcha y alguien más

—¡Vamos a ver!

Piccolo, Goha, Krilin y Goku se acercaron al otro lado de la montaña para descubrir que efectivamente, eran sus amigos Yamcha y Ten-shian los que se encontraban al otro lado de la alta montaña, Bulma también se encontraba con ellos, llevaba "algo" o más bien a "alguien"

—¡Bulma!—exclamó Goku

—¡Pero Bulma…!—intentó articular Gohan

—¡Hola!—saludó la peliazul con total tranquilidad—¡Gohan ha crecido mucho!

Los guerreros Z recién llegados seguían mirando con incredulidad a la pequeña niña que Bulma llevaba en sus brazos, la pequeña giró la cabeza intentando esconderse de las constantes miradas que los recién llegados. Goku se acercó a ella.

—¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Se puede saber que haces en este lugar tan peligroso?—interrogo el saiyajin

—Solo vine a ver a esos robots tan avanzados, no se preocupen, una vez que los vea me iré a casa—respondió la peliazul como si se tratase de simples robots de cocina en vez de robots asesinos

—No sé vosotros—exclamó Krilin—Pero lo que más me ha sorprendido hasta ese momento es ese bebe que llevas en brazos

—¿Entonces al final te casaste con Yamcha?—preguntó Gohan emocionado

—Esa niña no es mi hija—afirmó Yamcha secamente—Por si no lo sabíais terminamos nuestra relación hace tiempo. Mayor va a ser vuestra sorpresa cuando sepáis quien es el padre de esa niña…

Goku se acercó riendo a la pequeña—¡Ya lo sé, tu papá debe ser Vegeta! ¿Verdad Bra?

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, especialmente la madre de la niña

—¿Pero cómo sabes eso Goku?—preguntó la peliazul sorprendida—Si no se lo dije a nadie para que cuando la vieran fuera una sorpresa

—¡Aaaaah!—grito el saiyajin, se le había olvidado que no tenía que decir nada y eso de mentir se le daba muy mal—¡No te lo tomes tan enserio! ¡Solo era una simple suposición! Además, su cara se parece a la de Vegeta ¿No es así?—intentó arreglar su error de una manera muy poco creíble

—Pues a mí me recuerda más a Bulma—susurró Gohan a Krilin

—A mí también—asintió el calvo

—¿Pero como sabias su nombre?—preguntó la madre aún sorprendida y algo intrigada

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Pues a lo mejor tengo poderes mentales!—exclamó el saiyajin lo primero que se le vino a la mente para salir de la pregunta

—¡Guau! Así que ¿Realmente esa niña es hija de Vegeta?—intentó cerciorarse Krilin que aún estaba incrédulo con la noticia. No podía creer que esa linda niña fuera la hija de aquel despiadado mercenario

Yamcha suspiró resignado pensando en que esa niña debería ser suya y no del maldito mono-robanovias del espacio

—Oye, Bulma…¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado Vegeta?—volvió a preguntar el calvo

—¿Cómo se ha tomado el qué?—la peliazul pidió que la pregunta fuese un poco más concisa

—Lo de la niña—especificó el calvo—Es que no sé, Vegeta con un hijo todavía, pero con una niña…

—¡Oye! ¿¡A ver qué va a pasar porque sea una niña!?—preguntó la peliazul con su genio habitual y con el que se le pondría a cualquier mujer al oír la pregunta anterior, la pequeña Bra comenzó a llorar al oír el fuerte grito de su madre—Tranquila, Bra, ya pasó—cambió totalmente el tono para calmar a su hija—¡Oye! ¡Que por vuestra culpa, habéis asustado a mi niña!—les regañó

Los guerreros Z quedaron perplejos ¡Pero si había sido ella la que acababa de gritar!

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Vegeta?—preguntó Piccolo cambiando totalmente de tema

—Pues, no lo sé—admitió Bulma—Pero seguro que vendrá, estuvo entrenando muy duro para esta batalla—prefirió no mencionar la escena del nacimiento de Bra

—Ya vendrá. Estoy seguro de que vendrá—exclamó Goku

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó el pequeño Gohan

—A ver…son las nueve y media—respondió Bulma mirando su reloj

—¡Bulma, vete a casa!—ordenó Goku—¡Tienes un bebé!

—Ya te lo he dicho, me iré a casa en cuanto vea a esos androides

—Aun queda media hora—suspiró Ten-shian

Gohan, Krilin y Goku pasaron ese tiempo jugando con la pequeña Bra. De repente, el hombre de los tres ojos sintió una presencia—Siento una presencia, pero no es maligna

—Quizás es Vegeta

—No, Vegeta es una presencia maligna

Finalmente resulto ser Yajirobai que traía para nuestros héroes las semillas del ermitaño

—Ya se han pasado las diez y no ha ocurrido nada—se quejó Yamcha—Seguro que la chica se lo invento, si hubiese una presencia muy fuerte la sentiríamos desde cualquier parte del mun…

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, una onda de ki cubrió todo el cielo produciendo un gran estruendo. A lo lejos, se avistó como caí la ahora chamuscada nave en la que había venido Yajirobai

—¡Deben ser nuestros enemigos!

—¿Los viste Goku?

—No me dio tiempo ¿Pero cómo no pudimos sentirlos?—Pregunto el saiyajin algo preocupado

—Tendremos que buscarlos con la mirada

—¡Está bien! ¡Separémonos!

Los guerreros Z se dividieron rápidamente para encontrar a los androides y Bulma, obviamente no iba a irse sin ver a los androides así que ella y Yajirobai a regañadientes fueron a buscar el lugar de la pelea

—¿Por qué habrá tanto humo en esa isla?—Yajirobai pegó un respingo y la peliazul se auto contestó—¡Ah, ya sé! Estarán luchando allí contra los androides

—Bu-Bulma ¿No tendrás pensado ir hacia esa isla?—le preguntó el gordo temiéndose la evidente respuesta de la peliazul

—¡Por supuesto que vamos! ¿Para qué estaríamos aquí si no?

—¡Yo no quiero ir! ¡Estás loca!

—¡No grites! ¡La acabas de despertar!—regañó Bulma—Si esa niña se siente mal puede hacernos mucho daño

—Pero Bulma, vámonos, nos estamos arriesgando tontamente, además pones en peligro a tu hija

La peliazul gruñó, pero apenas instantes después alguien pasó volando a gran velocidad al lado de la aeronave

—¡¿La viste!?—exclamó Bulma—¡Es la chica del futuro!

—¡Ahora la has despertado tú!—seguía quejándose el gordo, ahora por cualquier motivo

—¡Lo sabía! ¡En marcha!—gritó la peliazul entusiasmada haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su copiloto y acelerando la nave

Mientras, la muchacha ya había llegado a su destino—Es aquí—dijo para ella misma. Descendió y vio lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un robot blanco. Pero…era imposible…ella no recordaba a ningún robot blanco, los androides de su época tenían forma humanoide—¿De…de dónde salió ese robot tan extraño?—susurró en voz alta—¿Con quién están peleando? No, no entiendo…

El sonido de una fuerte onda de ki proveniente de unos metros detrás de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos—La pelea todavía no ha terminado…

La muchacha emprendió el vuelo hacia el lugar de la explosión, pero en su cabeza no dejaba de retumbar la imagen de ese extraño androide, los androides que ella conocía…¡Eran otros!

Piccolo y Vegeta se disponían a darle el golpe final al androide 20, cuando de repente sintieron un ki muy poderoso acercándose

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Krilin

—¡Es…es una mujer!—exclamó Gohan—¡Debe de ser la chica del futuro!

—¡Es Bra!—exclamó Piccolo

¡Bra!—exclamó Vegeta para sus adentros—No…no pude ser, se llama Bra, igual que mi hija y, y viene del futuro… No, no entiendo…esa niña inútil a la que Bulma dio a luz no pudo derrotar a Freezer…

Tampoco conozco a este—pensó la muchacha al ver al androide 20—¿Quién es ese hombre?—preguntó ahora en voz alta—¿Estabais peleando con él? ¿Verdad?

—Son los androides de los que nos hablaste—respondió el alienígena verde

—No, que va…—negó la muchacha casi un suspiro de pura incredulidad

Y para incredulidad la de los guerreros Z al descubrir que aquellos contra los que habían peleado no eran los androides a los que la chica se refería

Mientras tanto, Yajirobai seguía intentando persuadir a Bulma de que era mala idea ir a ver a los robots

—¡Como te acerques más tiro a la chiquilla!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Acaso no te he dicho que tuvieses cuidado porque el padre de esa niña es Vegeta?

—¿¡Cómo!?—exclamó el gordo asombrado—Esta chiquilla, es decir, esta dulce niña es hija del señor Vegeta ¡Imposible!

—No te lo creas pero es así

—¡Guau! Nunca imagine que a Vegeta le gustasen las niñas…pero ¡Vamos!

Bulma entristeció un poco, en verdad, a Vegeta no le gustaban las niñas y quizá si la tirase por el avión le haría un favor al propio padre de la niña. Pero enseguida recompuso su ánimo—¡Allá vamos!—Ella había sido la única mujer del grupo durante mucho tiempo y estaba segura de que su hija sería fuerte y se acabaría integrando, le gustase más o menos a Vegeta

—Entonces ¿¡Contra quién hemos estado luchando!?—exigió saber Vegeta

Bra quedó perpleja, no sabía que responder

—¡Oye, mirar en esa nave va Bulma si no me equivoco!

—¡No os acerquéis, es peligroso!—intentó advertir Bra

El androide sonrió perversamente, esta era su oportunidad—¡Aún no estoy acabado, dentro de poco vendrán los androides 17 y 18 para matarlos!—Y dicho esto, lanzó una explosión de ki gigante, que, aunque no tenía gran potencia, sí tenía lo necesario para dejar a los guerreros Z sin poder ver y para…derribar la nave de Bulma, por suerte, la muchacha logró sacar a su madre y a su yo del pasado antes de que esta explotará

—¡Mi bebé! ¡¿Dónde está!?—Fue la primera reacción de la peliazul al sentirse en Tierra

—Aquí la tienes—se la devolvió Bra amablemente

—Uff, no pasó nada. Muchas gracias, chica

Mirai Bra miró hacia arriba para escuchar a Vegeta quejarse de la huida del androide. Le miró fijamente y con rabia ¿Por qué no había ido a salvar a la madre de su hija?

—¿Estáis bien?—preguntó Krilin a la peliazul al bajar a dónde ella estaba

—Sí, estamos bien, nos salvo la muchacha

—¡No permitiré que huyas!—gritó Vegeta

Mirai Bra gruñó y subió hacia dónde este se encontraba, bloqueándole el paso—¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no la ayudaste!?—gritó la joven a su padre con unas lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos que no pudo disimular

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?—preguntó el príncipe con total tranquilidad

—¡Porque son tu esposa y tu hija!—gritó la chica indignada

—No me interesan lo más mínimo ninguna de la dos. Solo son mujeres…

—¿¡Disculpa!?—exclamó la adolescente en el extremo de la ira y el llanto

—Que solo son dos insignificantes mujeres, solo valéis para satisfacer a los hombres y procrear más, y como no, sois debilidad

—¡Yo no soy débil!—exclamó la muchacha—¿No viste cuando derroté a Freezer?

—Te veo ahora llorando y vienes aquí a pedir que derrotemos a unas chatarras que tu no fuiste capaz de derrotar. Si fueras un hombre no hubieses venido hasta aquí, lo hubieses intentado hasta morir y por supuesto, no llorarías, Bra…—pronunció su nombre con cierto asco—Eres una deshonra y una pérdida de tiempo ¡Voy a buscar ese laboratorio!—concluyó antes de dejar a una Bra completamente rota por dentro e intentando no aparentarlo por fuera

—¡Oigan, el androide con el que estábamos peleando es el doctor Gero!—gritó Krilin sacando a Bra de sus pensamientos

Todos se acercaron al lugar donde estaban conversando Bulma, Krilin y Gohan

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—preguntó Vegeta

—Pues lo que has oído, que ese era el docto Gero—la pequeña Bra comenzó a llorar—Tranquila Bra, sé que la cara de tú papá te da miedo—Bueno, lo que decía…

—Yo creo que esto son solo estupideces—exclamó Vegeta dirigiéndose a su hija del futuro—Primero nos dices que van a venir unos androides y luego que son otros

—Lo único que puedo decir es que creo que desde que usé la máquina del tiempo se han producido muchos cambios…

—¡Dinos como son! ¡No voy a aceptar más equivocaciones!—exigió Piccolo

—El androide 17 es un joven bastante apuesto con pelo negro y largo y el androide 18 es una mujer rubia con ropa bastante parecida a la mía. Los reconocerán enseguida. Su energía es ilimitada

—Mocosa—interrumpió Vegeta—Más que qué su energía sea ilimitada, pienso que la tuya debe de ser muy limitada. Déjanos a los hombres resolver este problema

Mirai Bra se mordió la lengua para no contestar de manera muy ofensiva y feminista al que se suponía que era su padre

La pequeña Bra seguía llorando—¿Qué piensas hacer Vegeta? Oye, si sigues mirando a Bra con esa cara de pocos amigos seguirá llorando

—Sabes que me da igual lo que le pase a esa cría. Pero dime ¿Dónde está el laboratorio de ese doctor Gero?

En condiciones normales, la peliazul no le hubiese contestado por el despectivo que le hizo a su hija, pero comprendió que la cosa ahora no estaba para peleas—No sé exactamente, pero debe de estar por las montañas, al norte

—Ya entiendo—exclamó Piccolo—Estás pensando en intentar llegar antes que Gero al laboratorio para desactivar a los androides. Buen plan

—¿Eso? Yo jamás haría algo tan cobarde —negó— eso es de señorita asustada —miró a Mirai Bra con rencor —Iré a destruir a esos androides

—¡No por favor!—rogó la chica—¡Esos androides son mucho más fuertes que contra los que habéis luchado!

—¿Tú que sabes si no has luchado contra ellos?—Y dicho esto, emprendió el vuelo

Bra no se dio por vencida y volvió a cortarle el paso—¡Oye! ¡Me has escuchado! —gritó ya con los ojos secos —¡He dicho que esto es peligroso! Si quieres luchar, esperas a que Goku se cure de su enfermedad—exigió con los brazo en jarra

—¡Déjame muchacha! ¡Yo no tengo que pedir a ayuda a alguien como "otras"! —y dicho esto la apartó fuertemente y retomo su vuelo dejando a una Bra por momentos más impotente

—Vegeta se convirtió en supersaiyajin y superó a Goku, quizá tenga razón y puede vencer el solo a los androides

—Yo también soy una supersaiyajin y no pude derrotarlos

—A lo mejor una chica supersaiyajin es más débil que un hombre—supuso Krilin

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Mirai Bra, que no podía creer lo que había oído de quien lo había oído

—Pe-perdón. No quise ofenderte—se disculpó el calvo—Era una simple suposición

Bra frunció el ceño—No pasa nada—dijo con una sonrisa mal disimulada—Creo que no debería, pero a pesar de todo ¡No voy a permitir que mi padre muera otra vez! —dicho esto, despego en busca de su padre

Bulma quedó perpleja —¿Ha llamado a Vegeta "padre"?

—Ya no tiene caso ocultarlo—exclamó Piccolo—El nombre de esa joven es Bra, su padre es Vegeta y tú eres su madre. A lo que me refiero es a que es esa niña pero ya crecida

—¿¡Qué!?—exclamaron todos al unísono

Bulma examinó más de cerca a su bebé

—En verdad son idénticas ¡Ya entiendo porque esa joven puede transformarse en supersaiyajin!—exclamó Krilin—¡Si su padre es el príncipe de esa raza!

—¡Busquemos el laboratorio!—exclamó el alienígena verde

Todos asintieron

Nave de Freezer, finales del año 738

—¿Me llamaba, Señor Freezer?

—En efecto, pasa, Nappa

—¿Qué quiere?—preguntó el gigante

—Verás Nappa—comenzó el lagarto— Te habrás fijado en que en mi nave no hay ni una sola mujer, a excepción de mis concubinas, claro esta

—Sí, señor

—Y supongo que nuestro pequeño príncipe, también se habrá percatado de este detalle

—Supongo señor, aunque aún no dijo nada

—Bien, pues, si te pregunta ¿Sabrás que contestarle?

—Pues…la verdad, no, señor ¿Qué quiere que le diga?—preguntó el gigante, ya temiéndose lo peor del lagarto

—Simplemente la verdad, que todas los mujeres que hay son concubinas, puesto que las mujeres solo sirven para eso, además de para procrear, y por supuesto, no sirven para luchar—respondió el lagarto con la frase más machista jamás pronunciada

—Pe-Pero señor, en nuestro planeta no era así, las mujeres también luchaban, por ejemplo, la madre del príncipe…

—Si el monito pregunta por su madre le dices que ella también era una simple concubina

—Pe-pero señor, ¿Cómo le voy a decir eso a un niño sobre su madre?

—Dime Nappa…—dijo el lagarto perverso

—Sí, señor…

—¿Qué prefieres ver roto? ¿La ilusión y la inocencia de un niño o todos tus huesos?

El gigante tembló—No quiero ver mis huesos rotos, señor

—Pues bien, ya sabes. Puedes irte…

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué tal? Nuestra Mirai Bra lo va a tener muy difícil, puesto que además de ganarse a su padre con la dificultad añadida de ser mujer también tendrá que ganarse al resto del grupo. Comenten y háganme saber :)


	3. Dos guerras

N/A: ¡Hola! Perdonen por el retraso en esta historia, intentaré actualizar más constantemente

**kotoko-98,Susi-Arxx, princss saiyan,malena99:**Totalmente de acuerdo, en algunos momentos esta serie ha sido un tanto machista, teniendo en cuenta que ninguna mujer se transformó en supersaiyajin y que falta personajes femeninos que DEBIERON de existir: véase: madres de Vegeta, Goku, Videl, Chi-chi, Brolly y Freezer(la imaginan o.o)

**Perla 16**: Por supuesto que Mirai Bra será algo más lanzada que Trunks, pero no mucho, recuerda que esta Bra no ha vivido en la situaciones que la Bra que conocemos

* * *

Llevaban ya los dos un buen rato volando. Su padre buscando el laboratorio y ella persiguiéndole para que no cometiese ninguna locura tal y como hizo en su línea del tiempo. No lo podía creer: al fin conseguía ver a su padre y resulta que este le odia por dos razones: ser un híbrido y sobretodo ser mujer. La segunda era la que a ella más le dolía…

En fin, por otro lado aquella decepción también era culpa suya por no querer hacer caso a las palabras de su madre.

**Flashback**

_En el oscuro laboratorio de lo que un día fue la gran mansión Capsule Corp se encontraba Mirai Bulma haciendo los últimos retoques a su proyecto de la máquina del tiempo, mientras tanto, su hija la miraba ansiosa y le ayudaba con las piezas más pesadas de la máquina. No daba crédito: Dentro de poco viajaría al pasado y podría deshacerse de esos malditos androides, pero, sobre todo podría conocer a su padre._

_Desde pequeña, su madre le contaba historias de su padre que iban variando con el paso de los años. Cuando era pequeña le hablaba de él como un héroe que había dado la vida por derrotar a esos androides, durante su adolescencia le contaba que fue un villano reconvertido en héroe y últimamente las versiones de su madre habían dado un giro más radical dejando solo la parte del villano y sin mencionar la palabra héroe por ningún lado. Gohan simplemente contaba que era un hombre muy orgulloso que, aunque en principio, vino como villano, les ayudó durante una batalla. Ahora, antes de partir, le gustaría saber toda la verdad, tanto lo malo como lo bueno, la versión definitiva. Todo no podía ser tan bueno como le relataban en su infancia ni tan malo como se lo dibujaban ahora. Su madre jamás se acostaría con un hombre tan malvado…O eso quería creer._

_—Mamá…—inició la conversación tímidamente_

_—Dime—afirmó para que su hija pudiera preguntarle, aunque en verdad, ya se esperaba lo que le iba a preguntar_

_—Quiero que me hables sobre papá—pidió—Pero que me digas solo la verdad. Sin suprimir nada, ni lo bueno ni lo malo_

_—Está bien—asintió mientras que encajaba unos tornillos—La primera vez que vi a tu padre fue por televisión. Cuándo vino a conquistar la Tierra ¿Eso ya lo sabías verdad?_

_La joven asintió con la cabeza_

_—Pues bien, esa vez lo único que pude sentir hacía él fue un odio inmenso por matar a muchos de mis amigos, en especial a…—se detuvo, no había mencionado a su hija nada de su anterior relación con Yamcha y ahora no era el momento_

_—¿En especial a quién?_

_—A nadie, no importa—restó importancia para luego proseguir—Como te iba contando, tu padre mató a muchos de mis amigos, pero, al final de una dura batalla y a trancas y barrancas. Entre Gohan, Krilin, Goku y, cómo no, Yajirobai—rió al mencionar este último nombre—Creo que ya te hable de los tres últimos, pero el caso fue que consiguieron vencerle_

_—Entonces…¿Por qué sobrevivió?_

_—Goku tuvo piedad de él, ordenó a Krilin que no lo matase y así pudo escapar_

_—¿Y cuándo lo volviste a ver? Quiero decir, en persona no por la tele_

_—Pues como nuestros amigos estaba muertos tuvimos que viajar al planeta Namek, y allí fue la primera vez que nos vimos en persona. Recuerdo que la primera vez que le vi me llevé un susto terrible e incluso tuve una pesadilla—rememoró entre risillas_

_—Pero…Si le odiabas ¿Por qué lo invitaste a vivir a tu casa?—Bra no entendía_

_—Bueno, pues la verdad es que no lo sé—reconoció—Fue una decisión instantánea, de esas que apenas piensas, un tanto arriesgada. Pero la verdad es que fue así. Cuando el dragón de Namek nos trajo de vuelta a la Tierra, Krilin y Gohan me contaron sobre él, sobre que les había ayudado y sobre que murió llorando…_

_—¿Murió llorando?_

_—Así fue, bueno, así me contaron que fue. Pero, desde ese momento me empezó a llamar la atención. Me fui dando cuenta de lo atractivo que era y a la vez lo misterioso que resultaba y cuando ofrecí a los namekianos quedarse durante un tiempo en Capsule Corp, me dio pena verle a él tan alejado y tan solo y le invité_

_—¿Y él acepto?_

_—¿Tú qué crees?—preguntó su madre riendo a la vez que la señalaba_

_Mirai Bra se sonrojó—Hombre, ya supongo que sí que aceptó pero ¿Cómo? O ¿Por qué?_

_—Por mi cápsula de gravedad. Es decir, por el entrenamiento_

_—¿Y…os llevabais bien?_

_—Al principio no, y creo que al final tampoco—admitió_

_—Entonces…¿Por qué…?—no terminó la pregunta, pero Mirai Bulma ya sabía lo que quería preguntarle_

_La mayor de las peliazules se levantó para quedar de frente a su hija—Bra, yo sabía lo que era tu padre y no soy de esas mujeres que se acuestan con el primer hombre atractivo que se les pone delante_

_—Madre, sigo sin entender…—la joven cada vez estaba más confusa_

_—La primera vez que miré a tu padre a los ojos solo pude ver maldad, una inmensa maldad. Durante los primeros días de su estancia apenas hablábamos y a los pocos meses se fue al espacio. Pero volvió, lo malo, que Freezer volvió casi al mismo tiempo. Las pasamos negras durante esa batalla, si Goku hubiese tardado tan solo un pelín más en aparecer…—quedó mirando al suelo imaginando lo peor_

_—Te entiendo, sigue por favor_

_—Después de eso, y al ver que todavía no era capaz de superar a Freezer, decidió quedarse más tiempo en mi casa. Concretamente pasó tres años en casa antes de la llegada de los androides_

_—¿Y cuándo comenzasteis a acercaros?_

_—No sabría decirte exactamente, pero más o menos al medio año comenzamos a mediar alguna que otra palabra y al año ya hablábamos para pelear_

_—¡Oh, que avance!—exclamó la joven con ironía—Y cuando empezasteis a…Bueno, ya sabes_

_Y tanto que sabía a lo que se refería_

_—Pues…unos ocho meses antes de que nacieras_

_—¿Ocho meses antes de que naciera? Mamá, los bebes nacen a los nueve meses—_

_—Los terrícolas sí, los saiyajin por lo visto no_

_—Entonces tú y mi padre llevabais un mes…tú me entiendes antes de que yo naciera—afirmó para verificar_

_—Exactamente_

_—Pero…¿Cómo fue?_

_Mirai Bulma rió—Bueno, pues como Yamcha me fue muy infiel y veía a tu padre bastante solo…_

_—¿Yamcha te fue infiel?—la detuvo—¿No me dijiste que solo fue un amigo?_

_Su hija la había pillado_

_—Bueno, un amigo un tanto especial—confesó entre pequeñas risas_

_—Pero mamá, sigo sin comprender…porque te acostaste con un hombre tan malo como el que dices que era mi padre_

_—Bra—su tono se volvió serio—Como ya te he dicho, sabía lo que era tu padre. Pero, al igual que la primera vez que le vi solo podía distinguir maldad en sus ojos, con cada acercamiento cada vez me costaba más ver esa maldad hasta que al fin me di cuenta de que era lo que ocultaba aquella inexpresiva mirada…_

_—¿El qué?_

_—Dolor…mucho dolor y también…un gran sufrimiento_

_—Sigo sin entenderte…_

_—Cuando te enamores lo comprende…—se dio cuenta de que había tocado la tecla equivocada y su hija comenzó a llorar—Lo siento—se disculpó_

_—No pasa nada—restó importancia Bra mientras que limpiaba sus lágrimas—¿Qué edad tiene Gohan en la época a la que voy?_

_—Unos diez…lo siento—Bra quería calmarse, pero por más que quisiera no podía dejar de llorar cada vez que pensaba en la muerte de Gohan—No te preocupes hija—la abrazó para que no se derrumbase—algún día encontrarás a alguien igual que él, y ese día no habrá más androides que os impidan estar juntos—la intentó consolar_

_La muchacha asintió mientras que secaba sus lágrimas y se reincorporaba_

_—Oye madre—preguntó tímidamente la joven cambiando de tema—¿Crees que le caeré bien a mi padre?_

_Mirai Bulma agachó la cabeza, su hija ya pudo intuir que eso no era una buena señal_

_—Te voy a ser sincera—dijo manteniendo aquel tono tan severo e inusual en ella—Cuando naciste, tu padre no te quiso para nada_

_—¿Po-por qué?—atinó a preguntar Mirai Bra shockeada por la bomba que le acababa de lanzar de manera tan instantánea_

_—Por dos razones: por ser híbrido y por ser mujer_

_—Ser híbrido…lo puedo entender. Pero ¿Qué más le da que sea una mujer?—ahora el interior de Bra era una mezcla de dolor e indignación_

_—Bueno, según él, las mujeres eran más débiles que los hombres_

_—¡Eso es mentira!—exclamó ahora la más joven de las peliazules indignada—¡Yo puedo ser igual de fuerte que cualquier hombre!_

_—¡Pues demuéstraselo cuando viajes al pasado!—la alentó su madre_

_—¡Eso haré!—gritó a lo alto_

**Fin del Flashback**

Y eso iba a hacer…

—De verdad puedes seguir mi ritmo niñita—retó Vegeta—¡Eso quiero verlo!—y dicho esto se transformó en supersaiyajin y aumento su velocidad de manera vertiginosa

Bra frunció el ceño aceptando el reto y también se convirtió en supersaiyajin igualando la gran velocidad de su padre

"Es cierto"—pensaba Vegeta—"Ella también puede transformase en supersaiyajin, y aunque sea una maldita mujer es mi hija y tiene sangre de saiyajin"

Mientras que el príncipe se perdía en sus pensamientos su hija aprovechó para adelantarle

—¿¡Cómo!?—exclamó a lo alto

—Las mujeres, aún teniendo la misma fuerza, tenemos menos músculo que los hombres—comenzó a explicar su hija sin detener su enorme velocidad constante—Eso hace que pesemos mucho menos, seamos más ágiles y volemos más rápido—terminó con cierto tono de burla

Vegeta frunció el ceño. Esa mocosa insolente lo iba a pagar caro

"Mamá ¿Por qué te enamorarías de este hombre?"—pensaba la joven interiormente

—¡Vete de aquí niñata!—ordenó el príncipe de malas maneras

—¡Ni hablar!—negó sin girarse—¿Quieres luchar con los androides, verdad?

—Por supuesto—afirmó el saiyajin—Y tú qué piensas hacer cuando encontremos el laboratorio ¿Destruir a los androides antes de qué pelee con ellos? Las mujeres sois unas cobardes

Si no fuese porque era su padre, porque lo necesitaba vencer a los androides, porque lo tenía detrás y porque quizá era más fuerte que ella. Ya hubiese estrangulado a ese hombre

—¡Ya te he dicho que muchas veces que esos androides son mucho más fuertes de lo que crees!—gritó la peliazul enfadada por la actitud de su padre

—Para un hombre y un saiayajin de sangre pura es más emocionante pelear cuando nos dicen eso. Cambiando de tema. Ya qué vas delante sabrás dónde se encuentra el laboratorio ¿No?

"Y luego me decían a mí que soy terca… acabo de averiguar de dónde lo heredé"

Después de varios minutos sobrevolando el cielo vislumbraron una luz

—¡Es el ki de Krilin!—exclamó Bra—Quizá ya haya encontrado a los androides—al decir esto comenzó a volar en dirección a su ki. Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que seguirla

Cuando despegaron se encontraron con los otros guerreros Z junto a una puerta enorme escondida entre las montañas. Piccolo se disponía a destruirla

—Como destruyas a los androides te mato—amenazó Vegeta

—¡Destrúyelos por favor!—rogó Bra—No sabéis todo el daño que esos androides pueden llegar a hacer

—¿¡Quieres callarte, niñita cobarde!?—gritó a su hija

De pronto, se oyó una voz proveniente del laboratorio —¡17, deja de bromear y acaba con nuestros enemigos!

—¡No! ¡Ha despertado a los androides!—gritó Krilin preocupado

—¡Apartaos insectos!—ordenó el príncipe

—No, padre, por favor—suplicó Bra—En estos momentos es mejor que huyamos y esperemos que Goku se recuperé y también venga Gohan a ayudarnos

—No es necesario—y sin dar tiempo de respuesta, disparó hacía la puerta una gran onda de ki que la derribó por completo

—El número 17 es aquel muchacho de cabellos largos y negros y número 18 es la chica rubia bonita—comenzó a enumerar el príncipe—Fue así como los describiste ¿Son estos?

—Sí, estos son—afirmó la adolescente

—¿Esos son 17 y 18?—preguntó Krilin sin poder creer que esos dos jóvenes, en especial la bella chica rubia, pudiesen ser capaces de destruir el mundo

—Las apariencias muchas veces engañan—soltó Bra con doble intención—Pueden parecer inofensivos, pero son terribles

—No os engañéis—advirtió el doctor Gero a sus androides—Estos son los amigos de Goku de los que os había hablado. Son muy poderosos, consiguieron destruir a número 19

—¿19?—preguntó retóricamente el androide masculino—¿Creaste otro androide con ese número? ¿Era de los que absorben energía con las manos?

—Así es—asintió

—¿Esos que eran tan fuertes que los destruyeron?—preguntó 18 con sarcasmo

—¡Dejad de hacer el bobo y destruid ya a esos tipos!—ordenó el creador de los androides

—No nos diga lo que tenemos que hacer, doctor—amenazó 17—Nosotros los derrotaremos en cuanto nos venga en gana

—¡Malditos!—exclamó el científico

—Con que número 16…—se oyó la voz de la androide femenina al fondo del laboratorio—Interesante…—dijo toqueteando la cápsula en la que se encontraba otro androides

¡No toques eso!—advirtió a 18 girando la cabeza—¡Puede ser muy peligroso!

"Yo no conocí al número 16" —Mirai Bra quedó aterrorizada—"¿Qué significa esto?"

—¿Por qué no lo despiertas 18?—sugirió su hermano

—¡No, no lo hagas!—insistió el doctor Gero—Va a destruir el mundo por completo

—¡El mundo por completo!—exclamó Krilin

—Será mejor que nos vayamos mientras que esos androides discuten—sugirió Ten

—Sí, mejor iros—asintió Vegeta—Yo soy el único capacitado para acabar con ellos

18 ignoró el comentario junto con las súplicas de su creador

—¡No lo despertéis que puede matarnos!—seguía insistiendo el científico aunque fuese en vano

—Es decir, que por lo que indica la calculadora es más poderoso que yo—dedujo 17 en voz alta—Bueno, da igual. Puedes despertarlo 18

—¡No!

De nada sirvió. La rubia ya había presionado el botón. Intentó detenerla, pero el androide 17 atravesó su estómago con una mano y lo detuvo. Después le hizo explotar solo dejando su cabeza

—¡Me las pagaréis, malditas chatarras!—amenazó y apenas unos segundos después, el pie del androide moreno ya había destruido la única parte restante de su cuerpo

Todos, excepto Vegeta, quedaron en shock tras el terrible espectáculo

—Todas las criaturas matan por las buenas—explicó Vegeta—Ya sean padres, hijos o hijas—matizó esta última palabra hiriendo profundamente a Bra—Los terrícolas son los únicos que hacen cosas sin sentido

—Pulsa el botón—ordenó 17

—¡No!—exclamó Bra—¡No voy a permitir que haya más androides asesinos con vida!

Mientras gritaba, su pelo fue tornando a un color dorado y elevándose de forma que quedaba de manera parecida al de su padre. Sus músculos aumentaron aunque de forma más moderada que los de un hombre, este cambio era mucho más apreciable en sus pechos, que de no ser por el sujetador que llevaba de tela de spandex y ahora sobresalía de su camiseta, hubiesen dejado ver cosas que ella no hubiese deseado mostrar, sobretodo, estando rodeada de hombres.

Antes de dar tiempo a nadie para reaccionar lanzó una poderosa onda de ki contra el laboratorio, que explotó en pedazos

—¡Podías haber avisado!—recriminó Krilin a la muchacha

—Acabas de hacer una estupidez—dijo Vegeta a su hija—No ves que están allí—señaló a una pequeña colina en la que se encontraban ambos androides junto al nuevo, todavía sin despertar

Bra no podía creerlo

—Al atacar con ese nivel tan bajo solo desperdiciaste energía a lo tonto. Por eso dicen que las mujeres son impotentes—concluyó con desprecio

A lo lejos, se vio levitar a lo que aparentemente parecía un hombre que acababa de salir de una cápsula. Era muy robusto, pelirrojo, de ojos azules y vestía un traje verde. Parecía un hombre, pero Mirai Bra y los guerreros Z sabían que no lo era…

La joven del futuro estaba destrozada, esto iba de mal en peor, e incluso, parecía peor que en su época (Lo que ya era decir) Por si fuese poco, ahora no tendría que librar una sola guerra contra dos androides. Tendría que librar dos guerras; una contra tres androides y otra particular contra su padre…

**Flashback**

Hacía dos años que chibi Vegeta estaba a las ordenes del lagarto. Durante ese tiempo le llamó mucho la atención no haberse topado con ni una sola mujer. Había decidido preguntarle a Nappa para averiguar qué pasaba

—Nappa—exclamó el chibi entrando en la habitación del grandullón sin ningún permiso

—Dígame su majestad—contestó educadamente

—¿Dónde están todas las mujeres?

El gigante pareció sobresaltarse—¿Qué mujeres?—intentó disimular

—Pues no sé, las mujeres en general, aquí todavía no he visto ninguna

—Bueno, aquí sí que hay mujeres, lo que pasa que se utilizan para… otro tipo de servicios

—¿Qué tipo de servicios?—preguntó el chibi inocentemente

—Bueno, pues…dígamos que no precisamente para luchar

—¿Y por qué no luchan?

—Por qué…—recordó las palabras del tirano hace dos años. O la inocencia del niño o sus huesos rotos—Porque son débiles y solo sirven para estar en la cama

Chibi Vegeta no entendió muy bien a qué se refería con "estar en la cama" pero aún así siguió preguntando

—Pero mi madre era muy fuerte ¿No?

"O la inocencia del niño o tus huesos rotos"

—No—mintió—Era como todas esas mujeres del bar de abajo

—¿Cómo son las mujeres del bar de abajo?

—Venga conmigo y se lo enseñaré…


	4. Mujeres poderosas

**N/A: **Siento de veras la tardanza. Por suerte dentro de poco tendré las vacaciones de verano( véase tres meses de vacaciones) y podré editar con más regularidad. Ahora disfruten del capítulo :) y muchas gracias por sus reviews en capítulos anteriores. Si tienen alguna duda sobre Mirai Bra o ven algún fallo en el fic no duden en decirlo. Yo les responderé.

* * *

A lo lejos, se vio levitar a lo que aparentemente parecía un hombre que acababa de salir de una cápsula. Era muy robusto, pelirrojo, de ojos azules y vestía un traje verde. Parecía un hombre, pero Mirai Bra y los guerreros Z sabían que no lo era…

La joven del futuro estaba destrozada, esto iba de mal en peor, e incluso, parecía peor que en su época (Lo que ya era decir) Por si fuese poco, ahora no tendría que librar una sola guerra contra dos androides. Tendría que librar dos guerras; una contra tres androides y otra particular contra su padre…

—Ya se han ido—suspiró Krilin al ver que los androides alzaban el vuelo en vez de atacarles

—¿Pero qué demonios tienen pensado hacer?

—No van a causar destrozos a la Ciudad del Norte, van en dirección opuesta

—¡Oh, no!—volvió a exclamar Krilin—¡Van a casa de Goku! La misión de los androides es destruirle

Vegeta frunció el ceño furioso—¡A mí no me interesa eso!—protestó—¡Sólo vine aquí para pelear!

Alzó su ki hasta convertirse en supersaiyajin. Cuando se disponía a emprender el vuelo en caza de los androides alguien se interpuso en su camino

—¡Por favor no los sigas!—le detuvo Mirai Bra—Espera un poquito, que no te va a pasar nada

—¿Esperar? ¿A qué?—preguntó retórico—¿A qué se recupere Kakarotto?

—¿Kakarotto?—la peliazul nunca había oído ese nombre, pero por el tono de su padre supuso que se refería a Goku—Si te refieres a Goku. Sí. Es la manera más segura de ganar

El príncipe rió—Mi querida y dulce niña—enfatizó mucho el tono de sarcasmo en la palabra "querida"—Estas malinterpretando la situación. A quién odio es a Kakarotto, no a esos insignificantes muñecos de hojalata a los que podría derrotar sin la ayuda de Kakarotto

—No es tan fácil—replicó Bra—Esos androides son demasiado fuertes para…

—¿Para una niña?—la interrumpió

Bra gruñó. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los insultos machistas que le había lanzado su padre en apenas una hora que hacía que lo acababa de conocer. No sabía si sería tan cruel como le relataba su madre cuando era una adolescente. Pero lo que desde luego parecía seguro es que no era el héroe de su infancia

—¡Por favor, escúchame!—prácticamente le rogó

—¡Quítate y ve a casa a jugar a las muñecas!—le ordenó su padre con desprecio

—¡No vayas!—seguía advirtiéndole a pesar de su comportamiento—¡Podrías perder la vi…! ¡Ah!

Su padre le asestó un puñetazo antes de poder terminar la frase. Los guerreros Z se giraron y se quedaron mirando perplejos para después ir en ayuda de la malherida. Vegeta salió volando ignorando completamente las advertencias de Bra

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí—asintió a duras penas—Detenedle, por favor

—¡Oh, no!—exclamó Krilin—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que Bulma y Gohan están en casa de Goku. Los androides también irán a por ellos

Al oír este dato, Bra se incorporó rápidamente—¡Mi madre y Gohan no!—e inmediatamente salió corriendo sin esperar a los demás que la siguieron

* * *

¡Hola!—saludó Vegeta a los androides—No pensaba que se encontrarían por los alrededores. Perdiendo el tiempo…

—Qué raro. Antes lucías un poco diferente—comentó 17 fijándose en el cambio de color de su pelo

—Y no es sólo el aspecto. Díganme—cambió de tema—¿A dónde van?

—A matar a Goku

—Lo siento, pero no podrán. ¡Porque yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlos trizas!

Los robots rieron

—¿Se ríen? Háganlo ahora mientras puedan

—Parece que los tales saiyajines tienen un exceso de confianza—observó de nuevo 17—Imagino que Goku también. Por la culpa de ese orgullo tienden a morir antes de tiempo—se burló

Este comentario enfureció de sobremanera al príncipe que se decidió a pasar a la acción—¡Dejen de decir cosas que no vienen al caso!—exclamó ocultando lo que le había dolido aquel mordaz comentario—¿Quién lucha primero? ¿El mocoso, la niña o el gigante? ¡O los tres al tiempo!

18 rió—Dices cosas imposibles. 16, lucha con él. Quiero comprobar tu fuerza

—No quiero luchar—se negó el androide

Ahora fue Vegeta el que rió—Se ve que el gigante sabe muy bien a quién se enfrenta

—Qué raro…—exclamó la androide—¡Bah!—le quitó importancia—Yo misma lucharé

—¡Te advierto que no seré flexible sólo porque seas una mujer!* ¡Ah, no! ¡Si no eres una mujer! ¡Eres sólo un trozo de chatarra!

Vegeta estaba acabado. Hiciese lo que hiciese no podía acabar con esa terrible androide, parecía que ni siquiera le afectaban sus golpes. Quizá la mocosa del futuro tuviese razón…No, él no iba a perder la vida con esas chatarras y mucho menos su orgullo frente a una adolescen…

No le daba tiempo a terminar de perderse en sus pensamientos: En cuanto recibía un puñetazo y se levantaba volvía a recibir otro. Pero por suerte o por desgracia llegaron los guerreros Z junto a Bra.

—¿Está bien, Señor Vegeta?—gritó Mirai Bra preocupada nada más aterrizar. Esta vez optó por llamar a su padre por su nombre. Qué más daba, bien claro le dejo su madre en el futuro que él no la quería como hija y aún más claro se lo dejó él nada más conocerle…

De pronto, Vegeta salió de una gran oquedad en la pared. Posiblemente causada por la pelea.

—¡Señor Vegeta!—gritó la joven casi involuntariamente. Es cierto que él no la quería, pero ella prometió a su madre y a si misma que se ganaría su cariño. Además, era su padre, le costaría odiarlo…

—Sois todos unos sujetos muy fastidiosos—se quejó Vegeta, aunque, en el fondo, sabía que si los guerreros Z no hubiesen acudido lo más probable hubiese sido que la rubia hubiese acabado con él—¿Creen que pueden ser útiles en esta pelea!

—Se acerca 17—advirtió Ten-shian

—¡Vámonos de aquí Señor Vegeta!—le volvió a insistir su hija—¡Si te quedas aquí te mataran y todo por tu maldito orgullo!

—¿Quieres qué te vuelva a golpear?—la amenazó—¡Largo de aquí!

Bra estaba a punto de decirle cuatro cosas bien claras, pero decidió morderse la lengua y callar

—Si quieren huir de aquí huyan. No nos interesan los cobardes que escapan de un combate—se burló la androide

—¿Huir? ¿Ahora que iba a acabar contigo? ¡Ni hablar! —se negó el príncipe—¿Quieres saber una cosa? Prefiero luchar sólo y morir antes de pelear junto a esos terrícolas.

Todos los aludidos le miraron indignados

—¡Y no quiero que me vuelvan a comparar con ese tonto e incompetente de Kakarotto!

—¡Tú…!—Mirai Bra iba a protestar algo pero los aplausos del androide 17 la interrumpieron

—Magnifico comentario, digno del príncipe de los saiyajins, igual que su forma de pelear—afirmó el androide con sarcasmo—

—No tienen que decírmelo las chatarras como vosotros

—Pero como todos son guerreros de artes marciales y tienen ganas de pelear, tengo que decirles algo muy importante—hizo una breve pausa para luego continuar—Me imagino que nadie va interferir en la pelea entre Vegeta y número 18. Ya que si lo hacen, tendré que interferir yo también

—Esos tipos siempre respetan sus principios como luchadores. Te aseguro que no se meterán en esta batalla—afirmó Vegeta

—¿Continuamos?—sugirió 18

—Por supuesto

—Así lo has querido…

El combate comenzó y parecía que Vegeta, por primera vez, llevaba la delantera. Lanzó a la androide contra una montaña y de seguido le asestó con una gran explosión de ki.

El príncipe acudió al lugar donde se encontraba la androide. Tenía las ropas rotas, el pelo desaliñado y la cara un tanto sucia. Pero ya está.

—Vaya, jamás pensé que un extraterrestre llegará a hacerme esto—admitió la ciborg—¿Goku es más poderoso que tú?

—¡Qué tontería!—exclamo el saiyajin—Está claro que soy el más fuerte de los dos

—Vaya, entonces ninguno de los dos tiene mis habilidades…

Dicho esto el combate prosiguió con una maraña de puñetazos. A los guerreros Z se les hacía imposible ver algo por la cantidad de polvo que se había levantado

_"Guau, es increíble. Jamás pensé que mi padre fuese tan fuerte. Está luchando con esa androide y sus fuerzas están casi igualadas. Y si…¿Y si tiene razón? Y si estos androides no son para tanto y soy yo la débil…¿Y si por ser una mujer mi poder no puede alcanzar a los suyos aún siendo una supersaiyajin? _

_¡No! ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Yo puedo llegar a ser tan fuerte como él e incluso más! Gohan era un supersaiyajin y un hombre y tampoco pudo con ellos._

_No…yo no soy débil, pero mi padre debe de ser muy fuerte…_

—Ese androide va a matar a Vegeta—Piccolo la sacó de sus pensamientos—Si se dan cuenta ese androide va presionando poco a poco a Vegeta

En pocos minutos se vio claramente lo que el namekiano quería decir. Vegeta estaba contra las cuerdas. Cayó al suelo y la androide se fue aproximando lentamente hacía él.

Los guerreros Z se quedaron atónitos y sin saber qué hacer. Parecía que la muerte del príncipe era inevitable. Volvió a acumular más ki y se levantó para reincorporarse al ataque. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, la androide no tardó nada en volverle a tumbar. Parecía sentenciado

—¡Papá!—gritó Mirai Bra prácticamente por acto reflejo y de la misma manera se transformó en supersaiyajin y se lanzó al ataque con su espada

Pero en vez de dañar a la androide con la espada, fue esta la que destruyó parte de su espada. Y antes de poder reaccionar, 17 le asestó un puñetazo como anteriormente había prometido hacer si intercedía en la batalla

—¡Bra!

Piccolo y Ten-shian se lanzaron enseguida en ayuda de la joven, pero acabaron igual que ella. Krilin permaneció inmóvil

Después de derrotar a casi todos los guerreros Z, 18 volvió a por su primera víctima y comenzó a torturarla y cuando prácticamente acabó con él se acercó a Bra. La joven cerró los ojos, parecía que había llegado su hora

_¿Quién será esta chica? No la tengo registrada_ —se preguntó 17 interiormente— _Buah, tampoco es que me importe_

Los ciborgs miraron a su alrededor, parecía todo hecho, pero de pronto se percataron de otra presencia. Los dos se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba Krilin, quien no pudo moverse ni articular palabra de muro miedo. Por suerte para él, los androides se alejaron

—17¿No le preguntas dónde está la casa de Goku?

—No te preocupes, será más divertido que la busquemos nosotros con más calma

—Actúas como un niño—recriminó a su hermano—Bueno, adiós amigo—se despidió burlonamente de Krilin

—¡¿Qué vais a hacer!?—se atrevió a preguntar el calvo

—Vamos a matar a Goku y después ya veremos

—¿Y por qué?

—Por diversión, por eso te dijimos que no hacía falta que nos dijeses dónde se encontraba la casa de Goku

—¡Malditos! Oye ¿Si les dijesen que no mataran a Goku? ¿Sería posible?

La androide 18 se acercó amenazantemente hacía él. No debió de abrir la boca. Pero para su sorpresa lo único que hizo fue darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle seductoramente—Nos veremos luego…

Los androides abandonaron el lugar. Para sorpresa de Krilin, sin matar a nadie

Se aseguró de que los androides habían abandonado completamente el lugar y se dispuso a repartir las semillas del ermitaño entre sus amigos—Supongo que a Vegeta también le tendré que dar una—suspiró

Cuando todos estaban curados, se colocaron a hablar en corro, excepto Vegeta, obviamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Sabían de la existencia de las semillas del ermitaño?

—¿Por qué no lo dieron a entender en su momento?

—Acaso insinúan que no necesitan matarnos ¡Si ni siquiera hemos luchado contra ellos!—exclamó el triciclope furioso

—No ganaremos nunca—afirmó Piccolo—Son demasiado fuertes…

Apenas terminar la frase y Vegeta emprendió el vuelo sin decir nada. Mirai Bra se disponía a seguirle, pero el Namek la paró.

—No le sigas—la detuvo—Cuando se convirtió en supersaiyajin recuperó su orgullo y confianza como guerrero. Pero esos androides, especialmente la mujer, le dieron una paliza, demostrándole que no era el mejor. Te aseguró que está totalmente conmocionado

La joven agachó levemente la cabeza, pero esta vez no pudo evitar irse de la lengua—La verdad que lo siento por él, pero se mereció que una mujer le pegase una paliza, aunque fuese una androide—admitió

Todos la miraron con cara de sorpresa, pero realmente sabían casi con exactitud a qué venían esas palabras

—¿Creéis que soy más débil por ser una mujer?—cuestionó Mirai Bra

Los guerreros Z quedaron sin saber que contestar. Fue Piccolo el primero en abrir la boca—No—negó rotundamente—A decir verdad no te lo podría decir con exactitud puesto que en mi planeta no hay mujeres. Pero tu fuerza se aproxima mucho a la de Vegeta

—¿De verdad?

—Oye Bra, nosotros tampoco te lo podríamos decir con exactitud—ahora fue Krilin el que se atrevió a hablar— En nuestro planeta sí, pero tú tienes sangre de saiyajin y ahí no sabemos. Aunque eres muy fuerte—la animó— Además, recuerdo cuando Chi-chi se enfrentó a Goku en el torneo de artes marciales. Se lo puso realmente difícil

—Pero…si mi… el señor Vegeta,me considera débil es porque quizá en su planeta las mujeres fuesen débiles

—Dudo que Vegeta se acuerde de su planeta—la interrumpió Piccolo—Según él, era muy pequeño cuando fue llevado a combatir con el ejercito de Freezer. Y según sé, en el ejercito de Freezer no hay ni una sola mujer

Mirai Bra sonrío—Gracias

Ten-shian cambió de tema—Lo que no puedo creer es lo poco que duramos cuando nos opusimos a él

—Yo…lo siento—se disculpó Krilin—Cuando nos enfrentamos con ellos se me paralizaron las piernas y no pude pelear

—No te preocupes—le consoló el namekiano—Incluso Bra transformada en supersaiyajin fue derrotada de un solo golpe. Aunque lo hubieses intentado no hubieses podido hacer nada

—Si Goku hubiese estado aquí…—se lamentó el calvo

—Además, Bra fue la mujer que derrotó a Freezer en sólo unos segundos y no pudo hacer nada contra esos androides asesinos. La fuerza de Goku no es muy superior a la de Vegeta y la de Bra ¡Ni los tres juntos podrán acabar con ellos!

—¡Oíd!—llamó la atención la joven—Estos androides eran un tanto diferentes a los que yo conocí en el futuro

—¿¡Cómo!?—No podían haberse equivocado de androides otra vez

—Con los androides del futuro yo era capaz de al menos mantener una pelea…

—¿Y ahora qué haremos?

—Primero llevar a Goku a otro sitió—respondió Piccolo—Corre peligro en su casa

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer Piccolo?—le preguntó Krilin

—No lo sé…

—Dínoslo, somos amigos

—¿Tu y yo? ¿Amigos? ¡Desde cuando somos amigos!—gritó el namekiano furioso y lanzó una onda de ki contra el suelo para marcharse—¡Pertenezco a la familia del mal! Que no se les olvide que sólo les utilizo para algún día conquistar el mundo

La onda dio de refilón en Krilin y Ten-shian y Bra consiguió esquivarla sin muchos problemas

—¡Es cierto, se me olvido!—exclamó Ten-shian—Él es la reencarnación del Piccolo maligno. Tuvimos que luchar muy duro para derrotarle. No me puedo creer que siga con esa idea de conquistar el mundo

—Pues yo creo que desde que está con Goku no quiere conquistar el mundo—opinó Krilin— Su carácter se parece mucho al de Goku y Vegeta. Seguro que sólo está buscando a alguien para luchar. Se fue volando para usar su último recurso que tiene en algún lugar. Sí, debe ser eso

—¿Y cuál es ese último recurso?

—Por la dirección en la que ha salido volando, se dirige al templo de Kamisama

—¿El templo de Kamisama?

—Sí, antes Piccolo y Kamisama eran un solo guerrero. Pero se separaron el bien y el mal y Piccolo es la reencarnación de la parte mala. Cuando me encontraba en Namek el Gran Patriarca me dijo que si Piccolo y Kamisama lograban volver a ser uno, serían tan fuertes como un guerrero saiyajin. Seguro que Piccolo, al ver que los androides eran prácticamente invencibles, decidió tomar esa decisión…

—Oye—Mirai Bra cambió de tema—¿Y qué creen que puede tener mi pa…—casi la lía— es decir, el señor Vegeta en la cabeza?

—Bra, no tienes que ocultarlo más. Sabemos que eres la pequeña bebé que tiene Bulma en brazos. Y es natural que te preocupe tu padre

Mirai Bra quedó sorprendida por un momento, pero enseguida se recompuso. La verdad, lo había puesto bastante obvio…

—Bueno, si ya lo sabían, perdón por no decirlo—se disculpo

—No importa—volvió al tema—El caso es que Vegeta no es uno de esos hombres que se van sólo por perder una batalla. Ese sinvergüenza es demasiado orgulloso. Seguro que se ha ido a un lugar deshabitado a entrenar una nueva técnica

—Vayamos a casa de Goku—sugirió Krilin

—Id vosotros—negó Ten-shian—Yo iré a buscar a Chaos para entrenar en alguna parte

—Está bien—asintió el calvo

—Cuidado, a ver qué vas a hacer tú sólo con la hija de Bulma y Vegeta…—le susurró en tono de broma al oído

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Bra

—¡Nada, nada!—respondió Krilin sin poder evitar ponerse nervioso

Ten-shian rió y salió volando. Mirai Bra decidió hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada

—¿Vamos los dos?—sugirió de nuevo

—Ok—asintió la joven—Lo malo, es que, como ya dije, estos androides se comportan de manera diferente, tienen mayor poder y encima son tres…—Bueno, ¿Vamos?—invitó Bra guiñando un ojo de una manera que el calvo encontró algo provocativa

* * *

Al fin, aterrizaron en el Monte Paoz

—¿Aquí vive Gokú, verdad? —preguntó la semisaiyajin

—Sí—respondió—Oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Dispara

—¿Crees que los androides pueden cambiar?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?—preguntó la joven extrañada—Lo dudo, yo te recomendaría que te quitases esa idea de la cabeza

—Está bien—asintió. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el beso de la androide

Llamo a la puerta y antes de terminar de tocar el timbre alguien abrió la puerta y le dio un buen portazo que le dejó un marcado chichón. Vaya día que le estaban dando hoy las mujeres...

—¿¡Gohan, eres tú!? —gritó la mujer que acaba de abrir la puerta—Ah no, eres Krilin…

¡Ay, que daño!—se quejó el calvo—¿Ves cómo hay mujeres fuertes?—le susurró a Bra por lo bajinis, quien no pudo evitar soltar una risita—Está es la mujer de Goku—explico

—¡Ah!—reaccionó la muchacha—Encantada, señora

—¡Krilin!—gritó Yamcha entusiasmado—¿Por qué no has vuelto antes?

—Es una larga historia ¿Cómo está Goku?

—Está bien y..¡Ah! Tu eres la muchacha que vino del futuro ¿Tú fuiste la que derrotó a los androides, verdad?

—No—susurró agachando la cabeza

—Después te contamos más detalles—prometió él calvo—Ahora es necesario que llevemos a Goku a otra parte

Krilin explicó a Yamcha y a Chi-chi lo sucedido con los androides. Inmediatamente, los tres guerreros fueron a cargar a Goku. Cuando el saiyaijn estaba ya casi dentro del camión apareció Gohan volando

—¡Gohan, hijo!—gritó Chi-chi emocionada

—¿Por qué estáis todos aquí?—preguntó Gohan extrañado—¿Ha pasado algo malo?

—Luego te lo contamos, ahora hay que subir a la nave—respondió Yamcha

—Está bien—asintió—¡Eh! ¡Hola, Bra! —saludó fijándose en la joven

—Eeeh…¡Hola!—saludó sonrojada

—¿Qué le pasa?—le preguntó Yamcha a su amigo por lo bajinis

—No tengo ni idea—respondió este con el mismo tono—Bueno, partamos ya a casa del maestro Roshi

* * *

**Flashback**

Planeta Freezer, año 740

—¿Cómo son las mujeres del bar de abajo? —preguntó chibi Vegeta a su niñero

—Venga conmigo y se lo enseñaré…

Chibi Vegeta y Nappa bajaron al puticlub de abajo en el que sólo se podían distinguir soldados borrachos y mujeres con poca ropa. Algunas en las barras, otras con sus clientes…

—Como esas—señaló Nappa

—¡No!—gritó chibi Vegeta furioso—¡Mi mamá no era así!

—Todas las mujeres lo son

—¡MENTIRA!—volvió a insistir con lágrimas en los ojos para luego marcharse corriendo

El gigante sentía de verdad decirle esas cosas al pequeño príncipe. Pero el lagarto no le había dejado otra opción…

* * *

*****Está frase de Vegeta "No seré flexible contigo sólo porque seas una mujer..." La dice tanto en el anime castellano que fue el que yo vi por la tele como en el español latino. No tengo ni idea de si lo dice en otros idiomas, pero me pareció algo machista y por otro lado me dio la idea para hacer este fic.

**N/A:**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Aquí ya he ido cambiando más detalles para luego poder cambiar más cosas que son más transcendetes. También he onmitido casi todas las partes de los capítulos en las que no salen ni Mirai Bra ni Vegeta, puesto que esté fic va sobre ellos. Aunque seguro que en posteriores capítulos las habrá pero serán cambiados. Espero que me den su opinión, no sé si estoy logrando mantener el espíritu de la serie y a la vez cambiar lo que tengo que cambiar.

Gracias por leer ^.^


End file.
